Rainy Day
by CloverKitten06
Summary: Just a bit of Rumbelle fun inspired by the constant raining that's going on in my area of the world. What happens when Belle is supposed to be working but decides to dance in the rain instead? Hope y'all like it! R/R!


Rainy Day

Belle was cleaning up the Dark Castle's kitchen when she heard the first rumbles. She smiled brightly before she ran to the window, throwing back a curtain. Just as she did, the rain started to pour down. The young beauty smiled, her bright blue eyes glowing with unrestrained joy. She loved the rain. It was the first time she had seen it since she came to the castle. With no regard for the rest of the work that needed to be done, she ran out of the side door and straight into the rain.

She lifted her face and laughed loudly, spinning around for a moment before falling into a gentle waltz, humming a song from her childhood. Belle honestly didn't know how long she had been out there, and she didn't really care. The rain would be gone soon and she was not about to give up this wonderful chance to have a little fun.

Rumpelstiltzkin wasn't a bad man per say, he was just unbearably lonely. Belle could tell because she had been lonely like that too. Maybe that's why she agreed to his deal. Yeah she had Gaston, but becoming a trophy wife wasn't exactly her idea of a wonderful life. She might have been a servant now, but at least it was her choice.

The master of the castle was currently engrossed in his spinning for the day, letting the rhythm of the work take away his memories, when suddenly he heard the thunder. He snorted and continued working. The weather appeared to be conforming to his current mood. Then he heard the laughter. All spinning stopped as he listened to the melodious sound. Who could that possibly be? Was it Belle? Rumpelstiltzkin never heard such a beautiful laugh in all of his three hundred years. Of course no one had much call to laugh when he was around.

There it was again: that same amazingly beautiful sound. The deal maker got up and went to the window and was once again shocked by what he saw. Belle was in her typical blue dress spinning around in circles with her arms opened wide. Occasionally she would stop spinning and kick her foot out like she was some sort of ballet dancer and then resume spinning. What the bloody hell was she doing? She should be working, not playing in the blasted rain! Rumpel growled and poofed himself down to the kitchen before opening the door. He glowered at her and simply waited to be noticed.

Belle had her face lifted up to the sky and let out another laugh before singing her tune even louder. It was familiar to Rumpel, though he couldn't say why. It must have been a very old song. She closed her eyes and swayed a little longer until the rain became a mist. When she opened them again, she gasped at seeing Rumpel in the doorway. "Oh. Sorry." She said. She didn't really sound all that sorry to be honest.

Rumpel just snorted some. "You should be working, and yet hear you are dancing about like a nit in the rain. Honestly, girl." He shook his head. "I should have gotten a better maid." He lamented.

The maid just laughed some and came back inside, not at all put off by his behavior, but then again she rarely was. "I was singing to my mother, thank you very much." She said smartly while wringing out her wet hair.

The Dark One sneered at the water and pulled his foot back before any could get on his boots. She would definitely be cleaning that up. "Your mother?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. "What on Earth does your mother have to do with the rain?"

"Everything!" Belle said lightly. She blushed a little though and looked down some, but she was still smiling. "She died when I was little, but before she did, she told me that whenever it rained it was because she was missing me. The first time it rained after she died I ran outside and started to shout: _I love you, Mama! I miss you too! Don't cry!_" Belle giggled some and shrugged. "Silly I know, but I was only six. I stayed out there dancing and singing until the rain stopped. My father was furious, but when I told him why I did it he started to cry." The beauty frowned some before shaking her head and looking up at Rumpel with her typical smile. "So ever since then I would go out and danced until the rain stopped or until someone made me come in."

Rumpelstiltzkin stared at the girl, absolutely dumbfounded. How could someone like her possibly agree to live with him and even treat him with kindness? Her, the girl that believed it rained because her deceased mother was sad and missed her. Belle was truly a rare and radiant beauty. And he was the one that snatched her away from everything she loved. He cleared his throat and put on a stern face. "Well that's a very pretty story and all, but you still have work to do!" He chirped. "Get to it."

Belle just giggled and nodded. "I will, after I change." She was still dripping wet.

Rumpel just snapped his fingers and dried her off with magic. "There. No more excuses. Now get!"

The maid blinked and then smiled. "Thank you." She said softly, gracing him with one of her magnificent smiles.

The Dark One actually looked surprised for all of one second before poofing back to his spinning wheel and sighing softly to himself. That girl was getting inside his head! This wouldn't do at all. Rumpel began to spin slowly, letting himself get caught up in the motions once again before two words came unbidden from his lips. "You're welcome.."

**Fin!**


End file.
